


Megaterak Raids Again

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [7]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1985) TASK FORCE's pursuit of Zorran the Artificer following the end of 'Escalation' leads them to Tokyo.  However, Tokyo has bigger problems on its hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megaterak Raids Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : gratuitous and affectionate parody of Japanese Kaiju flicks, weaponized landmark, flying submarines
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **Task Force (Dallas-Fort Worth supergroup)**
> 
>   * Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), CEO of ProStar, speedster and team leader
>   * Julie Dormyer (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Research Scientist for ProStar, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Rev. Kent Christiansen (AKA Spiritual Warrior), Associate Pastor of Carrolton Park Church, mage with a holy sword
>   * Frederick 'Bowser' Bastable (AKA Mr. Bassman), jazz artist and mutant sonic projector
>   * Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon (AKA Sage), exiled Varanyi psionic
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * Zorran the Artificer, exiled Lemurian mystic
> 

> 
> **others**
> 
>   * Masahara Yoshihiro, Lieutenant, Japanese Self-Defence Force, assigned to Bureau 18
>   * Kishiro Morihiro, Major, Japanese Self-Defence Force, Commander of Bureau 17's Rapid Response Force Sakura
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : Japanese translations of dialog between Yoshi and Julie are provided courtesy of Google, and may not correctly reflect the level of politeness intended to be expressed in each line.
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 3** : I have moved Monster Island to the Bonin Island group a thousand or so miles south of Tokyo because who in their right mind would locate a kaiju preserve ONLY A HUNDRED MILES AWAY from Tokyo like the Champions Universe does?

(Haneda Airport, Tokyo, Japan. Two days after the end of 'Escalation')

(A ProStar-liveried Gulfstream has just been parked in a secure hangar maintained by the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force. A JSDF lieutenant waits alongside a Kawasaki GPZ900R as the ground crew safes the plane and prepares it for disembarking)

(the main door finally opens into a stairway out of the plane, and TASK FORCE steps off in their secret ID's. Julie 'Ladyhawk' Dormyer makes eye contact with the JSDF Liuetenant and walks over to him)

 **JSDF Officer** (to Julie as they embrace): "Konichiwa, hagane no hana!" /* Hello, steel flower! */

(Julie giggles as they hug)

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling, still embracing the officer): "Anata wa watashi o yūwaku shiyou to suru to teishi suru koto ga deki, yosshī. Watashitachiha, mohaya tīn'eijāde wa arimasen" /* You can stop attempting to seduce me, Yoshi. We aren't teenagers anymore */

 **Yoshi** : "Anata wa katsute watashitachi ga nandeatta ka sainen shiyou to suru tame ni watashi o yurushite wa dekimasu ka? Anata wa shinji rarenai hodo mite!" /* Can you forgive me for attempting to rekindle what once was ours? You look incredible! */

 **Ladyhawk** : "Obekka tsukai. Anata wa watashitachi ga, migi no hidzuke irai, sukunakutomo dāsu no gārufurendo o motte ita ni chigainai?" /* Flatterer. You must have had at least a dozen girlfriends since we dated, right? */

(Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins shakes his head and taps his ear, annoyed)

 **Starforce** (muttered): "I think my babelfish is broken."

 **Ranger** (to Julie and Yoshi): "Guys? Focus."

 **Mr. Bassman** (deadpan, to Ted): "I think they already ARE focusing."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Ted, blushing slightly as she and Yoshi release): "Sorry."

 **Ranger** (to Julie, indicating Yoshi): "I believe introductions are in order?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Of course." (indicates Yoshi) "Guys, this is Masahara Yoshihiro. He will be our liaison officer with the Japanese Self-Defense Force during our mission here."

 **Ranger** : "What's your past history with him?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "We went to school together."

 **Mr. Bassman** (briefly glancing at Bob, whose face has hardened): "Is that all?"

(awkward pause)

 **Ladyhawk** (indicating Ted): "This is Ranger, our team leader."

 **Yoshi** : "Major Jameson? An honor."

 **Ranger** : "You know our secret identities?"

 **Yoshi** : "Standard operating procedure which the JSDF insists on with all foreign supers officially operating on our soil. We contacted your PRIMUS before you came." (beat) "Your identities will remain secure with us, never fear."

 **Ranger** : "It's just a little awkward, that's all."

 **Yoshi** : "Your help is not unappreciated, sir. One can never have enough assistance when dealing with Lemurians."

 **Ladyhawk** (indicates Bowser): "This is Mr. Bassman."

 **Yoshi** : "Did you bring your saxophone, Mr. Bastable?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "I was told that this was a business trip. Sorry."

(they laugh)

 **Ladyhawk** (indicates Kent): "Spiritual Warrior."

 **Yoshi** : "I am honored. Did you know that Julie's grandmother came to our land as a missionary?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "I do now!"

 **Yoshi** : "Perhaps if we end up down in Osaka I can arrange a meeting."

(Kent nods)

 **Ladyhawk** (indicates Vikon): "This is Sage."

 **Yoshi** (beat): "Are you safe, sir? It's been a year since your species tried to invade..."

 **Sage** : "No." (beat) "Neither are my people."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Yoshi): "He's still getting used to being exiled. He grows on you."

(awkward pause. Bob subtly clears his throat)

 **Yoshi** : "You have one teammate left whom you haven't introduced, Josei taka." /* Josei taka = Ladyhawk */

 **Starforce** : "Because she hates my guts."

 **Yoshi** (to Julie): "Dono yō ni STARFORCE ni watashi o shōkai suru koto ga dekinai nodesu ka?" /* How can you NOT introduce me to Starforce? */

(Yoshi grabs Bob's hand and starts to energetically shake it, smiling incandescently)

 **Yoshi** (to Bob): "You're the reason I volunteered for this duty!"

 **Starforce** (suddenly confused): "Okay..."

 **Ladyhawk** (equally confused): "Wait. You're a FAN of Nerd-boy?"

 **Yoshi** : "Of course! The way he used that EMP simulator outside of Albuquerque as an electrogravitic trebuchet to attack the Varanyi Star Galleon two years ago was totally *awesome*!" /* 'Reconnaissance in Force' */

(Julie clears her throat and points toward Vikon)

 **Yoshi** (to Vikon): "I'm sorry, sir..."

 **Sage** : "No offense taken."

(awkward pause)

 **Yoshi** (to Bob): "If you have time, could you show me how I can convert my bike to use a fusion battery?" 

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "Uh... sure!"

(Julie's shoulders slump in sheer disbelief)

 **Mr. Bassman** (murmured, to Julie): "What's wrong? The meet-and-greet not go according to plan?"

(Julie glares at Bowser)

* * *

(Chūō City, Tokyo. That evening)

(Yoshi shepherds Julie and Bob off the light rail line. Bob looks around them in increasing awe at the city)

 **Yoshi** : "Welcome to the Center of the Universe, Dr. Hawkins!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not like your small town in Indiana, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** (absently, still looking at everything): "Indianapolis isn't a small town."

 **Yoshi** : "Indianapolis? Have you ever attended a 500?"

 **Starforce** (still looking): "Uh, no. 16th and Georgetown is someplace you avoid if you want to get anywhere on Indy's west side during May."

(Yoshi and Julie finally get Bob to start walking. Bob notices a large screen on the side of a skyscraper, showing newsreel footage of Megaterak)

 **Starforce** : "Wait. Is that a news report on the monster Megaterak?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "They're called Kaiju. Get it right, Nerd-boy."

 **Yoshi** : "There was an incident on Monster Island this afternoon. Megaterak is missing."

 **Starforce** : "Awfully convenient, that happening as Zorran gets into town."

 **Yoshi** : "Hopefully, he is not a part of whatever Zorran intends to do." (beat, stops in front of a restaurant) "Ah, here we are!"

 **Ladyhawk** (looking at the clientele): "Yoshi, are you *sure* me and Bob aren't, you know, underdressed?"

 **Yoshi** : "We'll be fine. My CO couldn't recommend this place enough, and I have reservations."

(they enter. Yoshi walks up to the greeter)

 **Yoshi** : "Masahara. 3-Hyō?" /* table for 3? */

 **Greeter** (checks her list, then motions for them to follow her): "Kochira e dōzo." /* this way, please */

* * *

(Restaurant, Chūō City, Tokyo. Five minutes later)

(the waiter leaves with their dinner orders)

 **Starforce** : "Are you sure we'll make it? Ninjette gets cranky when her blood sugar's low." (beat) "Or high, for that matter. Doesn't seem to matter from what I've ever..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nerd-boy? Shut up."

 **Yoshi** : "Do not worry, Dr. Hawkins. If Julie starts to become unruly, I'll start talking about that dreadful French melodrama she forced me to read as a child."

(Julie's jaw drops in shock)

 **Ladyhawk** (hurt): "I LIKED that story!"

 **Yoshi** (to Julie): "I didn't." (beat) "Your call."

(awkward pause. Julie fumes, Bob's eyebrows climb his forehead)

 **Starforce** : "So how did you two meet?"

 **Yoshi** : "I first met her when she was enrolled in my class down in Osaka. We were 9 at the time, she was literally just off the plane from Texas, and..." (beat, to Julie) "I'm sorry, there's no polite way of saying this. Your Japanese was atrocious."

 **Ladyhawk** : "My MOM taught me after American school would end and I'd come home! It wasn't a priority of hers!'

 **Yoshi** : "We know."

 **Starforce** : "I don't. It sounds like I'm missing something, here."

 **Ladyhawk** (sighs): "You know how some languages assign genders to specific nouns?"

 **Starforce** : "Yeah. German does it all over the place."

 **Ladyhawk** : "In Japanese, words change as the level of politeness does."

 **Yoshi** : "So does sentence structure."

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "My brain hurts."

 **Yoshi** : "So did Julie's her first year. She was usually considered the rudest person in class because she kept using the wrong keigo form."

(Julie glares at Yoshi)

 **Starforce** (deadpan): "Interesting to see some things haven't changed."

(Julie glares at Bob)

 **Starforce** (smiling, to Yoshi): "Is there anything else you can tell me about her youth that she'd find embarrassing?"

(Julie elbows Bob hard in the ribs)

 **Yoshi** : "In the Japan of our youth, tanned blondes were assumed to either be selfish manipulators or belonging to youth subcultures commonly associated with juvenile deliquency."

 **Starforce** (shocked smile): "Julie? A *juvenile* *delinquent*?"

 **Ladyhawk** (to Bob): "Don't. START!"

 **Yoshi** : "She was *always* getting into trouble when she was younger. A classmate would start something, she'd retaliate, the teacher would catch HER in the act and not the perpetrator." (beat) "It's why her grandparents had to enroll her at a private martial arts dojo. It was the only way to get her to learn discipline."

 **Ladyhawk** : "It worked."

(Julie silently dares Bob to snark otherwise, but he refuses)

 **Yoshi** : "The Shiroi Sumomo Shinden, or as it is rendered in English the Temple of the White Plum, was founded during the Tokugawa Shogunate by a Chinese monk who came to teach Buddhist philosophy. Over the centuries, his particular style of Kung Fu came to incorporate techniques from Akijutsu and Jujutsu." (beat) "Julie was a prodigy with it. She became the youngest black belt in the Temple's history."

 **Starforce** : "No ninjutsu?"

 **Yoshi** : "The Temple historically has refused to cater to ninja."

 **Starforce** (to Julie): "So where'd you pick up your mad ninja skills, then?"

 **Yoshi** : "A private tutor came in to instruct her once some of her more... exotic abilities began to manifest." (beat) "I never ceased to be amazed at the people and/or resources Clan Ishikawa could call upon while we were growing up."

 **Ladyhawk** (deadpan): "A vampire taught me."

(beat)

 **Starforce** : "Riiiight..."

 **Yoshi** : "She's not kidding, Dr. Hawkins. I met the Countess a couple of times. She cast no reflection and only taught her at night."

(beat)

 **Starforce** : "The two of you set this up beforehand. You're both deliberately trolling me."

 **Yoshi** (smiling): "I cannot speak for Julie, but if I *were* to troll you, Dr. Hawkins, I'd start with our graduation dance photo."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yoshi, anata wa aete shinaide kudasai!" /* Yoshi, don't you DARE! */

(Yoshi pulls a picture out of his wallet, of himself in a school uniform and 70's hair posing with Julie in a Sailor Fuku outfit) /* note to illustrators/animators -- teenaged Julie should have more of a 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' vibe than she has as an adult */

(Bob's eyes bug out. Julie is blushing furiously around her facepalm)

 **Yoshi** (to Bob): "Strangely arousing, isn't it?"

 **Starforce** : "Uh... that's a little more blunt than I'd call it, but... yeah!"

 **Yoshi** : "The standard schoolgirl outfit seems to have that effect on westerners."

(awkward pause. Yoshi puts the picture back into his wallet)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Yoshi, shaking her head): "Watashi wa anata ga sore o shita nante shinji rarenai." /* I can't believe you did that */

 **Yoshi** (deadpan): "Hai, mochiron. Ima, anata wa futatabi kōkyō no ba de mi suru koto wa dekimasen." /* Yes, of course. Now you can never be seen in public again. */

 **Starforce** (to Yoshi): "Wait. Can I get a copy of that picture?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "NERD-BOY!"

 **Starforce** (cheerfully demented): "You would prefer to dress up like that for me when we return home, instead?"

(he immediately leans back out of arms reach. Julie's hand whistles through the space his face would have occupied if he hadn't)

 **Yoshi** : "Wow! You dodged her?"

 **Starforce** : "Prior experience." (beat) "Also, I don't have my battlesuit on right now."

(Yoshi laughs while Julie fumes. The servers show up with their orders)

 **Yoshi** : "Ah, finally!"

(the servers lay down everyone's plates and bowls)

 **Yoshi** (to server): "Arigatō."

 **Ladyhawk** (to server): "Arigatō."

 **Starforce** (to server): "Thank you."

(they start their meals)

 **Yoshi** (to Julie): "You don't get much of our cuisine in Dallas, I take it?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not Japanese. There's a Chinese place two buildings over in the business park my company's located in. I usually get take-out there for lunch."

 **Starforce** (to Yoshi): "In other words, she usually sends ME over there to get it for her."

 **Ladyhawk** : "As I recall, Nerd-boy, you *introduced* me to the place when I came back to Dallas."

 **Yoshi** (deadpan, to Julie): "You still seem to like their food in spite of that."

(Bob looks at Julie's supper while Julie glares at Yoshi)

 **Starforce** : "What's with your noodles?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh, they're called Ika somen. It's a delicacy from Hokkaido." (beat, offers laden chopsticks to Bob) "Here, try some."

(Bob slurps them down and chews them briefly)

 **Starforce** (swallowing): "Hm. Not bad."

 **Yoshi** (deadpan): "It's basically squid strips."

(Bob's eyes bug out in shock)

 **Ladyhawk** (angry): "YOSHI!"

 **Starforce** : "Next time, LEAD with that information!"

 **Ladyhawk** (to Yoshi): "Anata wa dokutāpeppā no donchansawagi ni koko ni otaku shōnen yori mo akka shite iru!" /* You're worse than Nerd-boy here on a Dr. Pepper binge! */

 **Yoshi** : "Osoraku, watashi wa, kyōsō o torinozoku tame ni shiyou to shite imasu. Dakara wareware wa saishūtekini jibun jishin ni ikutsu ka no jikan o motsu koto ga dekimasu ka?" /* Perhaps I am trying to get rid of the competition. So we can finally have some time to ourselves? */

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sore yosshī kuso! Anata wa watashi o yūwaku shiyou to shite teishi shimasu?" /* Damn it Yoshi! Will you *stop* trying to seduce me? */

 **Yoshi** : "Sore wa anata no mae ni torikunda." /* It worked on you before. */

(awkward pause while Julie blushes with embarrasment)

 **Starforce** : "You know, I don't think I need a translation for that..."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Bob): "Shut up." (to Yoshi) "Soshite koko de watashi wa otaku shōnen wa anata no saishin no kataomoida to omotta. Orokana watashi." /* And here I thought Nerd-boy was your latest crush. Stupid me. */

(it's now Yoshi's turn to blush with embarrasment)

 **Starforce** (muttered): "Damn. Where's Vikon when you *need* him?"

* * *

(Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku City, Tokyo. The next morning)

(TASK FORCE is gathered in a conference room after breakfast. Lt. Masahara is briefing them)

 **Yoshi** : "A quick background on Megaterak. It is a robotic dinosaur-like kaiju, approximately 120 feet tall vertically, over 200 feet long nose-to-tail. Strength rating approximately 100 on the Allston scale, with an electrical breath weapon of limited range but variable focusing."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Maximum range?"

 **Yoshi** : "Approximately 200 feet, based on past experience. It is a weapon it does not use frequently, probably due to its power expenditure."

 **Ranger** (to Yoshi): "Continue with its history."

 **Yoshi** : "Megaterak was initially deployed on Tokyo by the Q'laar during their 1965 invasion attempt. It was then exiled to Mukojima in the Bonin Island group when that island was turned into Monster Island as part of the World Biodiversity Containment Treaty of 1966. It has attempted escape once before, in 1968 thanks to meddling by VIPER, where it was captured and returned to Monster Island after attacking Osaka."

 **Ranger** : "How has it been defeated previously?"

 **Starforce** : "Lots of brute physical force by the JSDF and the United States 7th Fleet in 1965, and a very brave superhero who leeched its power cells dry in 1968."

 **Ranger** : "Are we tracking it now?"

 **Yoshi** : "Yes. Your Navy has been sharing sonar tracking data with our counterparts in the JMSDF, and actually succeeded in intercepting it with one of your attack subs." (beat) "It is on a direct heading for Tokyo."

 **Ranger** : "Oh?"

 **Yoshi** : "The _Tunny_ engaged Megaterak overnight. She was forced to surface with heavy damage." (beat) "The next closest unit is the _Los Angeles_ , with a projected intercept point of Tokyo Bay."

 **Ranger** : "Damn." (beat) "How soon is landfall?"

 **Yoshi** : "Based on its current speed, sometime tonight."

 **Ranger** (to Starforce): "Could Zorran have used your new holographic processor to gain control of Megaterak?"

 **Starforce** : "Very likely. It's the first computer equipment in the 20 years Megaterak's been on Earth which has HAD the potential to hack its brain."

 **Ranger** (to Yoshi): "What local assets do you have available to defend Tokyo?"

 **Yoshi** : "Your team, the superhero Subarashii Gunkan, and Rapid Response Force Sakura are already in the Tokyo area. Other JSDF and JASDF units are mobilizing as we speak, and should be available by landfall."

 **Sage** : "Is there any way we can locate Zorran before landfall by this... kaiju? Perhaps stop his influence so Megaterak doesn't attack Tokyo?"

(Ranger looks at Starforce)

 **Starforce** : "I've had the special sensor installed in my mask since our refueling stop in Anchorage. All I need is approval to fly a search grid over Tokyo."

 **Ranger** : "The word is given. Go."

 **Starforce** : "Yes, boss." (beat, to Yoshi) "I'll need approach/departure paths so I don't blunder into the way of airliners. There are a LOT of airports in the Tokyo prefecture."

 **Yoshi** : "Come with me after the briefing."

* * *

(JSDF forward headquarters, Kōtō City, Tokyo. Several hours later)

(Ranger is pacing in the warehouse commandeered by Rapid Response Force Sakura. Staff officers scurry between tables coordinating the deployment of the forces tasked with fighting Megaterak)

 **Ranger** : "Starforce should have SEEN something by now..."

 **Yoshi** : "The Greater Tokyo area covers over 5,000 square miles, Major. I for one am not surprised."

(Ranger looks up at the banks of monitors. The largest one is integrating all the current tactical information coming into the forward HQ. Unfortunately, the data on it is in Kanji)

 **Ranger** : "Ladyhawk. A moment?"

(Ladyhawk walks over to Ranger)

 **Ranger** (pointing at the master display): "Could you translate for me, please?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "The northernmost contact is Nerd-boy. He's southbound, approaching the Uraga Channel." (pointing to a contact well south of Sagami Bay) "THAT is the current position of Megaterak, just west of Mikurajima Island."

 **Ranger** : "That's close!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "At his current speed, he should be in the Channel at the top of the hour."

 **Ranger** : "Wasn't the Navy supposed to intercept him?"

 **Ladyhawk** (pointing to a contact out in the Pacific 10 miles east of Chiba Prefecture): "That's the _Los Angeles_ , still on their speed run to Tokyo Bay."

 **Ranger** : "Will they make it?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "They'll arrive at the southern end of the Channel at the same time Megaterak does."

 **Ranger** : "That's a little too close for comfort..."

 **Sage** (interrupting): "Starforce has a hit on his sensors."

(everyone focuses on Sage)

 **Ranger** : "Where?"

 **Sage** : "The mountain at the eastern side of the entrance to Tokyo Bay."

 **Yoshi** : "Mount Daisen."

 **Ranger** : "Sage, switchboard, now. Everyone, get close to Spiritual Warrior."

* * *

(Mount Daisen. Thirty seconds later)

(Starforce is dive-bombing the mountain peak. There is an open-air encampment around the summit. Four hulking humanoids of some sort surround a gaudily-dressed human with dark hair in the middle)

 **Starforce** : ((got my video feed, Vikon?))

 **Sage** : ((five by, Dr. Hawkins))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((when did Vikon learn radio slang?))

 **Ranger** : ((focus, Julie))

 **Starforce** : ((the four big things are overloading my IR sensors))

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((the exotic energy source in the center is Zorran?))

 **Starforce** : ((yep)) (beat) ((I've just numbered the targets in my display. Everyone got that?))

 **Ranger** : ((yes, thank you. Starforce, attack target 1 after we port in. Bassman, you're on target 2. Pastor, target 3, Sage, mind-control target 4 and attack target 3 Ladyhawk, entertain Zorran and be inventive about it))

(a burst of flame rises from the encampment at the top of the mountain. Starforce evades around it)

 **Starforce** (forcefield rippling): ((they see me. Kent, got the LZ?))

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((yes. Porting...))

(there is a flash of light in the middle of Zorran's camp)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (continuing): "NOW!"

(Starforce performs a move-through on Golem #1, hitting for 6 BODY. Golem #1 bounces off of Golem #2 for no additional damage. Starforce lands in a three-point stance, taking 1 BODY from the Golem's Damage Shield and bouncing his half of the STUN damage)

 **Starforce** (shocked): "OW!" (over mind link) ((Golem bodies are HOT!))

(Mr. Bassman hits Golem #2 for 4 BODY)

(Ranger spends a half-phase looking at both Golems, making his 'Find Weakness' role on both of them. He then does a move-by sweep, hitting Golem #1 for 5 BODY and Golem #2 for 7 BODY)

(Golem #4 grabs Golem #3 and presents him to Spiritual Warrior for attack. Spiritual Warrior, already bulked up to 75 STR and 20 Power Defense through his VPP, swings Khereviel at Golem #3 and hits for 9 BODY)

(Zorran makes a PER roll and spots Ladyhawk winding up for a shuriken throw out of the corner of his eye. He grabs a baton off his belt and activates it, creating a glowing wall of force which bounces the shuriken toward Mr. Bassman. Two shuriken hit for a total of 2 BODY and 8 STUN)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Watch where you throw tings, hawk-girl!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sorry..."

 **Zorran** (leveling his Arcane Furnace Staff at the melee between TASK FORCE and the Golems): "You will regret interfering with my plans, TASK FORCE!"

(Zorran hits Spiritual Warrior for 3 BODY his first phase. Spiritual Warrior aborts his next action phase to deflect the mageflame, grimacing in pain)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue, watcing Zorran hosing Spiritual Warrior down with mageflame): [[you're not hurting Kent on MY watch]]

(Zorran sees Starforce alter course toward him, and barely has time to reallocate his Mantle of Mastery all to PD before Starforce hits with a Move Through. Zorran takes 15 STUN after defenses, tumbles over the ground, and gets back onto his feet for no additional knockback damage)

(Ranger move-by sweep does 3 BODY to Golem #1 and 4 BODY to Golem #2)

(Mr. Bassman hits Golem #2 for 4 BODY, It staggers, then falls apart -- revealing Ladyhawk, who administered the coup de grace with her laser torch. She takes 1 BODY from its Damage Shield before deactivation and grits her teeth in an attempt to resist the pain)

(Golem #3 fails to break the grasp of Golem #4. Golem #4 throws #3 toward Zorran but misses)

(a gout of mageflame from Zorran's staff misses Starforce as he curves back into the battle)

 **Starforce** (to Zorran): "Nyaah, nyaah!"

(Starforce half-moves and attacks Zorran with his Electrogravitic Shock, hitting for 3 STUN)

(Ranger does another move-by sweep, hitting Golem #1 for 9 BODY and Golem #3 for 9 BODY. Golem #1 disintegrates)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior half-move teleports to Golem #3 and hits for 10 BODY, disintegrating it)

(Golem #4 sprints toward Zorran and punches him for 16 STUN)

(Zorran pulls another rod from his belt and jabs it at Golem #4. Golem #4 disintegrates, CON-stunning Sage through the psionic feedback)

(tense pause, as Zorran faces TASK FORCE down)

 **Ranger** : "Give up, Zorran. You've lost."

 **Zorran** : "You're too late, TASK FORCE."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "What did he mean by that, mon?"

(something catches Starforce's attention out of the corner of his eye. He looks over the Uraga Channel)

 **Starforce** (pointing): "I think he might have meant THAT."

(a massive fountain of water geysers above the Uraga Channel, as if something had exploded underwater)

 **Ranger** (beat): "Good God. That's got to be the _Los Angeles_ engaging Megaterak!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** (looking around): "Where is your holographic processor, Bob?"

 **Starforce** : "Not here. Zorran probably has it stashed someplace safe and is patched into it remotely."

(another geyser of water appear in the Uraga Channel, north of the previous one)

 **Ranger** (to Starforce): "Meet us back at forward HQ!"

 **Starforce** : "Understood, boss."

(Starforce leaps into the air as the rest of TASK FORCE gathers around Spiritual Warrior for the teleport)

* * *

(Over the Uraga Channel. One second later)

/* Using Google Maps for Tokyo Bay will help you visualize the battlespace in this scene better */

(More underwater explosions dot the channel into Tokyo Bay as Starforce flies away from Mount Daisen)

 **Starforce** : "Just how many torpedoes does a _Los Angeles_ HAVE?"

(the water at the north end of the channel now becomes more turbulent, almost as if a whirlpool is trying to form)

 **Starforce** : "What the..."

(he gets a brief glimpse of something huge and metallic spinning as it breaks the surface of the water, releasing something long, dark, and metallic which it had been holding. As the dark metallic object starts windmilling through the air toward the eastern shore, he realizes it's an attack submarine)

 **Starforce** : "BLOODY HELL!!"

(The _Los Angeles_ doesn't *quite* make it to the eastern shore of the Uraga Channel. Its splashdown is spectacular, swamping the shoreline near where it re-entered the water. It wallows on the surface afterwards, almost like a child's toy dropped into a bathtub)

(shocked pause)

 **Starforce** (switching his mask radio to guard channel): "USS _Los Angeles_ , this is the superhero Starforce. Please acknowledge!"

(tense pause. The _Los Angeles_ continues to wallow out of control near the eastern shoreline)

 **Starforce** (frantic): " _Los Angeles_ , acknowledge!"

 **Voice** (over radio): "We're alive, Starforce! Nail Megaterak for us!"

 **Starforce** (relieved): "Thank God! Consider it done, guys!"

(Starforce curves off to the north and goes to full noncombat speed, trailing a sonic boom behind him)

* * *

(JSDF forward headquarters, Kōtō City, Tokyo. 10 minutes later)

(Ranger is being debriefed by Major Kishiro, the RRF's on-site commander)

 **Ranger** : "Major, I apologize. Zorran teleported out before we could take him into custody."

 **Kishiro** : "Don't shortchange yourself. Your team did far better than you think."

 **Ranger** : "Excuse me?"

 **Kishiro** : "Operatives of our Bureau 19 have been spread out through the Capital Region. One or more of them has to have sensed his escape from your attack."

 **Ranger** : "Bureau 19?"

 **Yoshi** (adjusting a futuristic harness and shouldering a pulson rifle): "The functions of your PRIMUS are split among three agencies here. Bureau 17 for Kaiju, 18 for superhumans, 19 for occult threats."

 **Ranger** (beat): "Oh."

(Yoshi leaves Ranger and Major Kishiro to talk strategy and leaves the HQ tent. He spots Starforce leaning on a railing and looking out over Tokyo Bay and joins him)

 **Yoshi** : "The video you downloaded from your suit's sensors was incredible!"

 **Starforce** : "It doesn't do justice to what I saw with my eyes 10 minutes ago."

(Ladyhawk joins them at the railing)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nerd-boy. If Megaterak makes it onshore, you'll be spotting an LZ for us."

 **Starforce** (beat): "To do... what, exactly?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Ranger's thinking we open Megaterak up, then we send you inside to shut it down."

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "Oookay..."

 **Yoshi** : "Why the reluctance? That's actually a good plan."

 **Starforce** : "I'm usually the one who comes up with insane and suicidal plans, not Ranger."

(out in the middle of the harbor, a JMSDF destroyer suddenly turns and takes off into Tokyo Bay at full power, firing its guns at something to its south)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Did they spot Megaterak?"

(the destroyer suddenly splits into two pieces roughly midships. Starforce briefly sees large, metallic jaws between the two halves of the ship before the explosion overloads his visual sensors)

 **Starforce** : "I'm gonna go with 'Yes?'"

(something is now leaving a wake from the burning and sinking remains of the destroyer, heading rapidly toward the shoreline of Kōtō City. Agents of Rapid Response Force Sakura join them at the rails, pulson rifles charged and ready. Yoshi turns his forcefield harness on)

 **Yoshi** (unlimbering his pulson rifle and aiming): "Time to power up!"

(the water 200 meters offshore erupts as something large, therapod-ish, and metallic stands up. With a distorted, electronic-sounding roar, it screams its defiance at the heavens)

 **Yoshi** (firing with all the other RRF agents): "Megaterak!"

 **Starforce** (firing a penetrating force blast for 10 STUN): "Where, behind the kaiju?"

 **Ladyhawk** (dope-slapping Starforce): "You *idiot*! It IS the kaiju!"

 **Starforce** : "You got me worked up for... for THAT?"

 **Yoshi** (firing his pulson blaster): "That's no ordinary kaiju! That's the most foul, cruel, and bad-tempered giant robot you ever set eyes on!"

 **Starforce** (firing and missing with forcebeam, to Yoshi): "By the way, your Tim the Enchanter impersonation needs work."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I CAN'T BELIEVE EITHER ONE OF YOU!"

 **Yoshi** (smiling, watching Megaterak): "Just another day at the office for Rapid Response Force Sakura." (beat) "Starforce, switch to your Electrogravitic Shock attack. You'll do more damage to it quicker."

(Starforce looks at Yoshi for a moment, then switches settings on his forcebeams)

 **Starforce** : "Thank you!"

 **Ladyhawk** (pointing at the shoreline): "What's that?"

(the water at the dockside immediately below their position is boiling, as if something is about to surface)

 **Yoshi** : "Henkō ga mezashite! Hatoba de kasai!" /* Change aim! Fire at the dockside! */

(as the RRF agents change their targets, a dozen robotic velociraptors swarm onshore and run toward the HQ tent)

 **Starforce** (beat): "Okay, that's different."

* * *

(JSDF forward headquarters, Kōtō City, Tokyo. One second later)

(Major Kishiro strides out of the HQ tent with Ranger and Spiritual Warrior)

 **Kishiro** : "Kōtai suru! Sūpāhīrō o sapōto shite imasu!" /* Fall Back! Support the superheroes! */

(Firing at the robotic velociraptors charging their position, the RRF agents fall back behind TASK FORCE)

 **Kishiro** : "Ranger. TASK FORCE is up!"

(Ranger nods)

 **Ranger** : ((Bassman, flank attack right side. Starforce, air cover. Ladyhawk, thermite, left flank then fall back. Pastor, catch the stragglers))

(Mr. Bassman sonic-teleports in the indicated direction and opens up a sonic cone attack while Starforce springs into the air and starts hosing the Mini-teraks down with forcebeams)

(Ladyhawk starts throwing thermite pellets like there is no tomorrow after moving to the left to clear her throwing arc)

(the stragglers that make it through the initial kill-box are met with repeated move-by sweeps by Ranger at full speed)

(Spiritual Warrior is the next line of defense, boosting his SPD to 8. Khereviel flashes almost impossibly fast as it carves through the Mini-teraks)

(in spite of the metallic carnage at the rail, the Mini-teraks continue to swarm at and through TASK FORCE. Now the RRF agents lay down pulson fire)

 **Ladyhawk** (shattering a Mini-terak's head with her billy club before somersaulting away from another one): "I'm out of Thermite!"

 **Starforce** : "Another wave inbound, boss!"

 **Kishiro** : "We are being overwhelmed by the Mini-teraks! We MUST fall back!!"

 **Ranger** : "Yet Megaterak just stands offshore watching us. What is it WAITING for?"

 **Sage** : "It is being used as a relay node by Zorran."

 **Ranger** : "What?!?"

 **Starforce** (destroying a Mini-terak with a forcebeam): "How can you sense that? It's a robot!"

 **Sage** : "It is intelligent in its own way. Enough so that it has a mental hologram which I can read." (beat) "A mental hologram which right now strongly resembles Zorran's."

 **Ranger** : "Can you break his control?"

 **Sage** : "Temporarily. I will need TASK FORCE and half of the local agents to join me in a mind-link, though, to pull it off."

 **Kishiro** : "You shall have them, Varanyi." (turns to the RRF agents laying down supporting fire) "Buntai 1, 2, oyobi 3 atakku!!"

(Major Kishiro charges the Mini-teraks storming the railing with his pulson blaster on full auto, joined by a dozen RRF agents screaming like banshees)

 **Ranger** : "TASK FORCE, FALL BACK!" (to Sage) "Tell me what we need to do."

* * *

(inside Megaterak's mind. Ten second later)

(Sage is standing on a stormy plain, lightning flashing all around him. He turns and sees Zorran, already within arm's reach)

 **Zorran** : "Foolish prince of a foolish empire. You dare trespass on MY property?"

 **Sage** : "Listen to me, Zorran! Your actions are completely unacceptable! If you don't do as I say, all will be LOST!"

 **Zorran** : "For you, prince of the Varanyi."

(his hands grasp Sage by the throat and begin to choke him)

 **Zorran** : "What hope can you possibly have against me when I have OWNED this kaiju's mind for forty-eight hours?!?"

* * *

(JSDF forward headquarters)

(Sage appears to be having trouble breathing. In spite of that, his eyes glow with almost incandescent brilliance. Static electricity begins to crawl around his body)

(Starforce touches his head with one hand and shakes his head)

 **Starforce** : "I feel... funny..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I feel it, too!"

 **Yoshi** : "What is happening?"

(Ranger shakes his head, too, and looks around. Whatever is afflicting TASK FORCE is also afflicting the RRF agents who stayed behind in the HQ tent, too)

* * *

(Inside Megaterak's mind)

(Sage's left hand grabs Zorran's neck. His grip is surprisingly strong)

 **Zorran** : "NOW you resist? At the moment of my final victory over you?"

 **Sage** (wheezing): "Don't you want to know why I let you do that?"

 **Zorran** (beat, smiles): "Okay, humor me. Why?"

(It's only *now* that Zorran notices Sage's mental avatar doesn't have the typical slender build of a Varanyi. It's now almost impossibly muscular)

 **Sage** (smiling): "So I couldn't miss."

(Sage's impossibly-huge right arm swings for Zorran's jaw)

* * *

(JSDF forward headquarters. One second later)

(with an eerily-unison electronic squeal, the Mini-teraks charging the forward HQ disintegrate in a cloud of scrap metal and crystalline parts. Sage collapses with them, gasping for air)

 **Ranger** : "SAGE!"

 **Sage** (holding a hand up): "I will be fine, Ranger. Give me a few minutes."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What did you do?"

 **Sage** (gasping): "I tapped into your species' latent psionic potential to boost my power."

 **Starforce** : "Okay, so your brother Tlokon *wasn't* making that up last year when he tried to invade..."

 **Ranger** (hushing Starforce): "Did you do it? Is Zorran out of Megaterak's mind?"

 **Sage** (nodding weakly): "For the time being." (beat, tired) "It should be at least five of your minutes before Zorran recovers from what I did to him."

 **Ladyhawk** (pointing out into the harbor): "Then why is Megaterak moving?"

 **Ranger** : "WHAT?"

(the ground shakes as Megaterak finally comes out of the water and strides on dry ground about a football field's length away from the forward HQ. Its lightning breath scythes through a small skyscraper which had the misfortune to be in front of it, and it begins to collapse)

 **Kishiro** (over his shoulder as he charges toward Megaterak): "Watashitoisshoni! Kasai puran 2!" /* With me! Fire Plan 2! */

(as the RRF agents around the forward HQ advance toward Megaterak and lay down pulson fire, TASK FORCE finally gets a good look at the kaiju)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Look at the SIZE, mon!"

 **Starforce** : "Yeah, there's nothing that says, 'Screw you, Square/Cube Law' QUITE like Q'laar technology."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Where did the Mini-teraks come from?"

 **Yoshi** : "Unknown. Megaterak has never manifested an ability like that before."

 **Starforce** : "Perhaps Zorran accessed previously-unknown levels and capabilities the Q'laar programmed into it?"

 **Yoshi** : "That theory works for me."

(more RRF agents lay down a barrage of pulson fire from Megaterak's opposite side, led by the power-armor hero Subarashii Gunkan. Megaterak responds with a massive tail-sweep through the previously-destroyed skyscraper, blasting hundreds of tons of debris toward the RRF's position)

 **Ranger** : "So if Zorran has lost control of it, why is it still attacking?"

 **Yoshi** : "It's probably executing the last instructions he gave it."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Or it is in a blind rage for being controlled by an external agent."

 **Ladyhawk** : "How do we stop it?"

 **Yoshi** : "If we could hit Megaterak with an intense-enough electromagnetic pulse, we could force it to reboot. That should break Zorran's control."

 **Starforce** : "Is there anything around here that could throw that type of power at him?"

(Yoshi points to the west. Starforce looks in that direction)

 **Starforce** : "The giant Eiffel Tower clone is an anti-kaiju weapon?"

 **Yoshi** : "It can be made into one. Tokyo Tower's got 5 DOZEN radio and TV transmitters on it!"

 **Starforce** : "You can't throw the power you need by chaining them together in sequence!"

 **Yoshi** : "I can if I can get them to fire in parallel."

 **Starforce** : "You'll need to tune them all to the same frequency, THEN get some form of computer control to phase-lock them all in sync..."

(Starforce trails off. Yoshi motions him to complete his thought)

 **Mr. Bassman** (to Ladyhawk): "They speakin' English, mon?"

(Ladyhawk shrugs her shoulders)

 **Starforce** : "Hush." (to Yoshi) "I phase-lock the oscillators while you aim?"

 **Yoshi** : "Your battlesuit's got the computational power to synchronize all the transmitters." (beat) "And I'm the two-time reigning marksmanship champion for the entire JSDF!"

 **Ranger** : "Starforce, GO! Start setting it up!" (to Spiritual Warrior) "As soon as he's on site, port the rest of us there." (to Yoshi) "Contact Major Kishiro, let him know what we're doing, then you're riding with us."

 **Sage** (gasping): "Go on without me. I won't be combat-effective for a few more minutes yet."

(a chorus of acknowledgements answers Ranger as Starforce takes off)

* * *

(Main Observatory Level, Tokyo Tower. Five minutes later)

(Starforce is already looking over the master control console as Yoshi and Ladyhawk sprint in)

 **Yoshi** : "Spare cables and waveguides! Where are they?"

 **Starforce** : "Hang on."

(switching spectral filters to penetrating radar, he starts scanning the supply lockers to either side of the control room)

 **Starforce** (pointing): "In there."

(he starts charging his forcebeams to destroy the door to the locker)

 **Ladyhawk** : "NERD-BOY?!"

 **Starforce** (sheepishly as he shuts his forcebeams down): "I thought we were in a hurry..."

 **Ladyhawk** (working with her lockpicks): "We won't be if you destroy the equipment locker..." (click!) "There!"

(she opens the locker and Yoshi crowds around her enthusiastically)

 **Yoshi** : "Arigatō, hagane no hana."

(as he starts grabbing the supplies he will need, Starforce rips open the back of the control console)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce): "So what are you doing, again?"

 **Starforce** : "Yoshi will be patching me into the control leads from here to all the transmitters in the tower. My battlesuit's computer will then phase-lo... uh, synchronize them all to fire a beam of electromagnetic energy at a single frequency." (beat) "If we do this correctly, the generated beam will be at least 3600 times more powerful than if we fired each transmitter separately."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So you don't have to cannibalize your suit again?"

(beat)

 **Starforce** : "You just want to see me strip out of it again like I had to at Albuquerque. Admit it, Ninjette."

 **Ladyhawk** : "NERD-BOY!"

(Yoshi runs over to back of the control console, throwing down dozens of cable runs)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Yoshi): "Is there anything I can do to help right now."

 **Starforce** : "Yes. Go to Spiritual Warrior and have him quote Armaments 2:9-21 to you."

 **Ladyhawk** (puzzled, but nods): "Armaments 2:9-21. Got it."

(she leaves. Yoshi looks at Starforce with a shocked expression)

 **Starforce** (looking into the back of the control panel): "Yeah, I know. That was mean of me."

 **Yoshi** : "Actually, it was quite funny." (beat) "Though I don't want to be around you when she comes back."

(as Starforce starts opening compartments on his belt, Yoshi begins to wire Starforce into the console)

 **Starforce** : "The other thing that's been bugging me, Yoshi. Are you sure we'll get the power we need when all the antennae are omnidirectional?"

 **Yoshi** (working): "Microchip Man redesigned the transmitters during the last renovation five years ago. We may not be able to channel everything into a single beam, but we can preferentially reinforce sidelobes in the direction we need to shoot."

 **Starforce** (beat): "So he was expecting to have to do something like what we're doing right now someday, wasn't he?"

 **Yoshi** (smiling): "Yes, he was." (beat) "Getting anything?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "Yes! I have control of one transmitter now."

 **Yoshi** : "Good. That means I'm doing this right."

(as Yoshi locates and hooks up wires, Starforce plugs the other end of them into his belt)

 **Yoshi** (continuing his hookups): "It is a good thing that we are merely trying to EMP Megaterak."

 **Starforce** : "How so?"

 **Yoshi** : "If we were actually trying to damage Megaterak instead, the power we would have to put through your suit would likely *kill* you."

 **Starforce** (snorting): "I doubt I'll ever be in *that* type of situation."

* * *

(Main Observation Deck, Tokyo Tower. Two minutes later)

 **Sage** (in Ranger's head): ((Megaterak just released another horde of Mini-teraks))

 **Ranger** : ((heading where?))

 **Sage** : ((swimming across the upper harbor, heading for the Tokyo Tower. They will be there in fifteen of your seconds))

 **Ranger** : ((crap. Thanks for the heads-up)) (verbally) "Guys, we've got company inbound. Megaterak spawned a new batch of Mini-teraks, and they'll be here momentarily."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Okay, then. How do we keep them off the tower?"

 **Ranger** : "Pastor, get me and Bassman back downstairs. We'll hold the Mini-teraks off!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "You'll need my help down there..."

 **Ranger** : "Listen to me! The Mini-teraks ARE THE DIVERSION! Zorran's target is Starforce and Yoshi, and Ladyhawk won't be enough to protect them!"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "We be fine, Angel-mon. Protect Starforce-mon after you drop us off."

(tense pause)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Porting in 3... 2... 1..."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

 **Ladyhawk** (yelling into the Transmitter Room): "Yoshi? Nerd-Boy? Hurry up, we're about to have company up here!"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Hide somewhere, Ladyhawk! I will guard the entrance."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Got it."

(something catches Spiritual Warrior's attention out of the corner of his eye. He turns, but there's nothing there. He turns back, and Ladyhawk is gone)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (internal monologue): [[well, we ARE in the land of ninjas...]]

* * *

(Main Observation Deck, Tokyo Tower. One second later)

(Ladyhawk ghosts through the shadows in the Observation Gallery. The lights of night-time Tokyo shine brilliantly outside, outdone only by the explosions and searchlights all around Megaterak as it stomps across Kōtō City in the general direction of the Tower)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[what did Yoshi say the range of its lightning breath was this morning? 200 feet? 300?]]

(her orbit of the Observation Gallery finally takes her back to the place where Spiritual Warrior is standing guard. To her horror, Zorran has his hand on Spiritual Warrior's shoulder)

 **Ladyhawk** (shuriken flashing as she throws them): "SPIRITUAL WARRIOR!!"

(the shuriken bounce off of Zorran's Mantle of Mastery for no damage)

 **Zorran** : "Your comrade is quite unable to hear you, Milady."

(Spiritual Warrior is eerily motionless, almost like he has been frozen in a single moment of time. Something like an alien-looking stopwatch, with glowing gems and intricate gears, spins and ticks on his shoulder)

 **Ladyhawk** (reaching into her Utility Belt): "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

 **Zorran** : "Frozen in an instant of time. A variant of the arts which saved my land from the Great Catastrophe so many eons ago." (beat, holding up his left wrist which bears a similar device) "As is the device which allowed me to defeat your powers of temporal visualization and sneak up on both of you unawares."

 **Ladyhawk** (aghast): "You... BASTARD!"

 **Zorran** : "Spare me your cursing, Milady. Your comrade will re-enter the normal flow of time in a minute."

(he levels his staff at Ladyhawk. Its flames start to grow in intensity)

 **Zorran** (continuing): "Which should give me MORE than enough time to kill you and stop your friends in the Transmitter Room from shooting at my..."

(Ladyhawk throws the smoke bomb she was holding. The observation gallery fills with dense, almost impenetratable smoke. Mageflame flares, there is a crash of shattered glass, and Ladyhawk screams)

(As the smoke slowly gets sucked out of the Observation Gallery, Zorran hears Ladyhawk moaning in pain near the broken windows but cannot see her)

 **Zorran** (moving toward where he hears Ladyhawk): "Your powers are pitiful! How could you POSSIBLY expect to stand against my mystic might!"

(he can see the broken window, and something that might be Tokyo beyond that and 500 feet below. The moaning is louder, and now mixed with the sound of numerous smaller objects rolling across the floor. He still cannot see Ladyhawk)

 **Zorran** : "If you show yourself, Milady, I promise to put you out of your misery. Lingering from Mageflame burns is no way to die..."

(his feet hit the marbles, and he slips. He almost catches himself on the edge of the windowframe that his Gout of Mageflame destroyed, but a billy club catches him in the small of his back for 5 meters of knockback. Screaming, he falls out of the Main Observatory level)

 **Ladyhawk** (unhurt and looking out the shattered windowframe): "Neither is falling for ventriloquism."

* * *

(Main Observation Deck, Tokyo Tower. One second later)

 **Yoshi** : "That should be the last transmitter, Robert."

 **Starforce** (beat): "OK, got it. Tuning..."

 **Ladyhawk** (leaning in): "Guys, Megaterak's getting real close. You can take the shot any time."

 **Yoshi** (manipulating controls on the panel): "These things cannot be rushed, Hagane no hana."

 **Starforce** : "Let me know when you're ready for full power."

(tense pause as Yoshi continues to adjust controls)

 **Ladyhawk** : "How can you aim that thing when there are sort of NO WINDOWS to the outside in here?"

 **Yoshi** (paying attention to the control panel): "We are west of the harbor, Megaterak is climbing out of the harbor heading for us, so if I tune the antennae to put as much power as possible into the eastern sidelobe I can't possibly miss."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Good God, Nerd-boy's contagious."

 **Yoshi** : "I have always been like this. You always chose to ignore that behavior when we were in school..." (to Starforce) "Antennae are set, Robert. You may fire when ready."

 **Starforce** : "Here we go. Full power in 3... 2... 1..."

* * *

(base of the Tokyo Tower. One second later)

(Megaterak climbs out of the water again and eyes the Tokyo Tower before letting off a thunderously-distorted electronic scream of defiance. The ground in front of Ranger and Mr. Bassman is littered with the remains of Mini-teraks)

 **Mr. Bassman** (looking up at the tower): "Look at DAT, mon!"

(Ranger looks away from the approaching form of Megaterak and follows Mr. Bassman's gaze. In spite of it now being night, all 60 antennae on the Tokyo Tower are impossible to miss due to the waste heat of the power now being dumped into them)

(St. Elmo's Fire is now crawling over Megaterak's body. It rears back and opens its mouth for another electronic bellow, but sound only thunders out for a fraction of a second before unceremoniously cutting off)

 **Mr. Bassman** (beat): "Did it work, mon?"

(seconds pass. As the St. Elmo's Fire fades, Megaterak is frozen in place as if he had been converted into a statue. Its eyes no longer glow with power)

 **Ranger** : "I think it did! This must be its reboot cycle we're seeing."

(RRF hovercraft catch up to Megaterak's location, shooting stun bolts up into Megaterak. Both Ranger and Mr. Bassman can hear cheering from the hovercraft)

 **Ranger** : "And since they have more experience than we do with kaiju, I'll take that cheering as confirmation!"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "The day be saved, mon!"

(they stand exhausted as the RRF continues to subdue and secure Megaterak)

* * *

(JSDF Forward Headquarters. Fifteen minutes later)

(Yoshi and TASK FORCE watch as a Drake-Victoria VTOL moves slowly south, away from the harbor and over the deeper water of Tokyo Bay, towing an electronic lure behind it. Megaterak follows, swimming along behind the VTOL)

 **Yoshi** : "The _Kurama_ will take the lure once Megaterak is in Sagami Bay and guide it the rest of the way back to Monster Island."

 **Ranger** : "Any news of Zorran?"

 **Yoshi** : "Agents of Bureau 19 just missed him in Shinagawa City. He had been using a hotel suite near the harbor."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Teleporting in the middle of a fall from the Tokyo Tower had to have been magically noisy..."

 **Yoshi** : "Which I am told helped greatly in their final triangulation of his position."

 **Starforce** : "What about my holographic processor?"

 **Yoshi** : "Still in his hands. I'm sorry, Dr. Hawkins."

 **Ranger** : "Zorran could be anywhere by now."

(Maj. Kishiro walks up in time to hear Ranger speak)

 **Kishiro** : "Perhaps not." (beat) "Signal intelligence reported a strong beamed radio signal was sent from Tokyo approximately five minutes ago."

 **Starforce** : "3.42 MHz using a known Lemurian cipher?"

 **Kishiro** : "You detected it, too?"

 **Starforce** : "Uh... not exactly."

 **Ranger** : "A similar transmission was detected from the Dallas-Fort Worth area after Zorran stole Dr. Hawkins' holographic processor."

 **Kishiro** : "Good. I do not have to explain that piece of intelligence, then."

 **Ranger** : "The Dallas and Tokyo beams intersect, then?"

 **Kishiro** : "In Antarctica."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Antarctica, mon?"

 **Kishiro** : "Specifically, latitude 74 south, longitude 55 east. Approximately due south of Madagascar."

 **Starforce** : "By several thousand miles."

 **Ranger** (indicating the ruins of Kōtō City around them): "And what about this?"

 **Kishiro** : "Compared to past rampages, this one was brief. We'll rebuild." (beat) "If it hadn't been for your team converting the Tokyo Tower into an EMP gun, the attack would have been much worse."

 **Ranger** : "If anyone deserves the credit, Major, it's the liaison officer you provided us."

(beat. Kishiro regards TASK FORCE with a raised eyebrow)

 **Starforce** : "It was Lt. Masahara's idea to use the Tower as an anti-kaiju weapon."

 **Ranger** : "All TASK FORCE did was provide the engineering and kept Zorran away long enough for him to fire it."

 **Kishiro** : "You are all too modest." (beat, to the RRF) "A celebration, first! To our comrades-in-arms from America!"

(the gathered agents bark out a cheer, smiling)

 **Ladyhawk** : "But what of Zorran?"

 **Yoshi** : "He can wait until tomorrow, Hagane no hana." (beat, drapes an arm around both Starforce and Ladyhawk) "For now, we have our lives, our city, and the night."

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : Japanese Air Self-Defense Force Hangar, Haneda Airport, Tokyo. The next day

(Bob exits the ProStar Gulfstream as the rest of TASK FORCE enters the hangar and joins the rest of the team)

 **Starforce** : "Man, those distance-and-fuel calculations were a BITCH!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Welcome to my world."

(Lt. Masahara roars up on his motorcycle and parks it out of the way. He takes his helmet off and walks up to TASK FORCE)

 **Yoshi** : "TASK FORCE? On behalf of the Japanese Self-Defense Force, I would like to thank you for your assistance these past few days. It was MUCH appreciated."

 **Ranger** (shaking his hand): "Our pleasure."

 **Yoshi** : "If there is anything more we can do to help you and your team, please do not hesitate to let us know."

(Yoshi is now in front of Spiritual Warrior)

 **Yoshi** : "I regret that you were unable to meet with Julie's grandmother, pastor."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Perhaps another time?"

 **Yoshi** : "Call me."

(Yoshi is now in front of Mr. Bassman)

 **Yoshi** : "I had the opportunity to purchase your latest album. I really liked it."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Thank you!" (beat) "Perhaps I'll get to tell you the story about its inspiration someday."

 **Yoshi** : "Sooner rather than later, I hope."

(Yoshi is now in front of Sage)

 **Yoshi** : "I am glad that you are on our side."

 **Sage** : ((I am glad to be of assistance))

(Yoshi is in front of Starforce)

 **Starforce** : "When's your service commitment up?"

 **Yoshi** : "Next year."

 **Starforce** : "Have you considered becoming a superhero after you're discharged?"

(shocked pause)

 **Yoshi** : "Not seriously."

 **Starforce** : "Perhaps you should. You're one of the brightest people that I've ever had the pleasure to work with, and you don't panic when the crap's hitting the fan."

(they shake hands firmly)

 **Yoshi** : "I will consider it."

 **Starforce** : "Good."

(TASK FORCE turns to board the Gulfstream)

 **Yoshi** : "Julie, a moment of your time, please?"

(Julie stops as Yoshi walks up to her)

 **Yoshi** : "You know your dreadful French melodrama?"

 **Ladyhawk** : " _The Phantom of the Opera_?"

 **Yoshi** : "Yes, that one."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I thought you hated it."

 **Yoshi** : "I didn't understand it then." (beat) "I do now."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So?"

 **Yoshi** : "You want Bob to be your Phantom. Just like you wanted *me* to be."

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Yoshi** (continuing): "And without being aware of it, *he* wants to be your Raoul."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Yoshi..."

 **Yoshi** (hands on her shoulder): "Kare to issho ni kono gēmu o purei shinaide kudasai. Sore wa anata no izureka no tame ni yoku shūryō shimasen." /* Don't play this game with him. It won't end well for either of you. */

(he now embraces her fully, stroking her hair)

 **Yoshi** (continuing): "Soshite, watashi wa watashi no furui yūjin ya watashi no atarashī yūjin no izureka o kizutsukeru shitakunai." /* And I don't want either my old friend or my new friend to be hurt */

(they start to pull apart, then stop. There may be tears in Julie's eyes)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sayōnara, yosshī."

 **Yoshi** : "Saraba, suchīru no hana." /* Farewell, steel flower */

(they release, and Julie heads toward the Gulfstream. She stops briefly at the foot of the stairs and looks back at Yoshi before bounding up them. Kent secures the door behind her as she makes her way to the cockpit)

(Bob is in the copilot's seat as she enters)

 **Ladyhawk** (sitting down in the pilot's seat): "Are we ready?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes."

 **Ladyhawk** (putting the radio headset on): "What's our course?"

 **Starforce** (handing her a clipboard with multiple charts): "First stop is Clark Air Base in the Phillipines for refuel. Additional refueling stops are Brisbane, Christchurch in New Zealand, and McMurdo station in Antarctica before we can even START to pick up Zorran's trail again." (beat) "Ranger already had PRIMUS take care of all the international clearances and fuel purchases for us."

 **Ladyhawk** : "That's a lot of stops."

 **Starforce** : "The Gulfstream's got short legs." (beat) "At least I'll see a lot more parts of the world I've never been to before..."

(Julie has been looking at him. He makes eye contact with her as he trails off. Long pause, held gaze)

 **Starforce** : "What?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nothing. Just something Yoshi told me before we said goodbye."

 **Starforce** : "Anything you'd like to share?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "No." (beat) "Got the pre-flight checklist."

(Bob grabs another clipboard and holds it up)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Good. Let's light this firecracker and go find Zorran."

* * *

(fin)


End file.
